


А наутро всё те же, за тем же столом...

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2015, Humor, M/M, Mysticism, Other, Yôkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Весёлая ёкайская вечеринка, со всеми вытекающими последствиями для психики окружающих.





	1. Глава 1

Первый день занятий после каникул был тяжёлым. Нелегко приходилось даже людям, что же говорить о Рикуо! Киёцугу, Кана или Нацуми были, в основном, эпизодическими свидетелями эпической войны с Нуэ и Гокадоинами. Если они могли воспринять всё произошедшее как довольно опасное, но всё-таки приключение, то Нура Рикуо подобной привилегии был лишён. Пусть дневное человеческое тело и росло медленнее, но воспоминания-то сохранялись! И втиснуть взрослость в рамки подростковой непосредственности казалось задачей почти нереальной. Уж себе-то Рикуо мог признаться: сегодня впервые в жизни он был на грани того, чтобы пожалеть о принятом ещё в детстве опрометчивом решении вести себя как человек. Проблемы множились, как сосульки под дыханием юки-онны, а общение со сверстниками начинало напоминать лабиринт: чуть ступишь не так — и угодишь в ловчую яму с ядовитыми змеями или взлетишь под потолок, спелёнутый сетью.

Конечно, школу можно было и бросить, но не сейчас же, не во втором классе*! Клан Нура настолько ассимилировался с человеческим миром, что некоторые даже документы получили, а мама ведь и вовсе человеком была. От фантасмагорической картины, как он бросает учёбу и к маме после череды звонков приходят органы опеки, после чего ёкая-деда назначают следить за тем, чтобы Рикуо получил хоть какое-то образование**, ему стало смешно. Даже школьные проблемы слегка померкли.

К тому же сегодня была суббота*** — у Рикуо было время, чтобы как следует подготовиться к следующей встрече со ставшими, по его мнению, чересчур безответственными соучениками.

Правда, как выяснилось уже очень скоро, о грядущем выходном помнил не только он, но и весь клан, решившийся, наконец, собраться воедино и отпраздновать великую победу до того момента, как молодому главе придется втиснуться в ставшую ему тесной человеческую маску. Неудивительно, что на этом фоне бюро Киёдзюдзи, по обыкновению завалившееся в гости без предупреждения почти полным (без Кейкаин Юры) составом, оказалось совсем некстати. Но соратники — это почти члены семьи, тем более уж от этих-то человечков ёкаям скрываться больше не нужно было. К тому же и польза была немалая: трепетать — в основном, от восторга — в обществе ёкаев друзья младшего главы готовы были часами.

Предвидя весёлую пьянку, Вакана ловко утащила девчонок на кухню: сама будучи человеком, она прекрасно знала, что по воздействию на неокрепшую психику перед ёкайскими торжествами меркнут даже самые тяжёлые мафиозные разборки. Скучно им всё равно не будет, а она заодно и с одной из возможных претенденток в невестки познакомится!

Ну, а мальчики… в конце концов, почти взрослые люди, разберутся. Второго Гагозэ в клане всё равно нет, а остальные вполне умеют держать себя… в конечностях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имеется в виду второй класс средней школы.  
> ** В Японии злостного прогульщика и его родных оставлять в покое не принято — как минимум до окончания третьего класса средней школы, пока ребёнок не получит обязательное образование.  
> *** В некоторых школах Японии пятидневка, в некоторых ученики учатся шесть дней в неделю. Есть также школы, в которых шестой учебный день «плавающий»: одну неделю школьники учатся пять дней, а следующую — шесть.


	2. Глава 2

Сказать, что появление людей на ёкайской вечеринке всколыхнуло атмосферу, значило ничего не сказать. Старики из дедова хоровода и другие, по тем или иным причинам не ходившие войной на Нуэ, пробовали было возмутиться, но сначала вмешался Рикуо, а потом и сам Нурарихён упомянул, что эти люди были союзниками и даже участниками одного из сражений (тактично умолчав, что всё участие некоторых из них заключалось скорее в присутствии в доме клана Кейкаин в момент нападения). Так что человеческие дети остались, мало того, были усажены на место уважаемых гостей: вроде бы и чуть в стороне, чтобы не раздражать особо ретивых, но и ближе к главам — под присмотром.

Сегодня впервые за многие годы — а то и десятилетия — клан Нура должен был собраться в полном составе, ожидались и те ёкаи, которых даже Рикуо в жизни не видел, только лишь слышал от деда, что уж говорить о человечках. Киёцугу с восторгом разглядывал собравшееся высокое общество, Сима же витал в облаках, изводясь в ожидании появления женщин клана с подносами. Не то чтобы он был голоден, просто увидеть Цурару — настоящую, а не маску — было на данный момент пределом мечтаний. Позже, конечно, видно будет, но сейчас — хотя бы увидеть.

Большая часть гостей прибыла, так что было решено начинать без опоздавших: сами виноваты! Нурарихён заговорил, озвучивая повод сегодняшней вечеринки, соловьём разливаясь и расточая похвалы присутствующим соклановцам. Заодно его речь могла бы послужить неплохим справочником по ёкаям: даже Киёцугу, не один год отдавший сбору информации о сверхъестественных существах, узнал из присутствующих примерно половину. Как же жалел он сейчас об отсутствии записывающей аппаратуры! Конечно, не факт, что камеры и диктофоны способны были бы хоть что-то зафиксировать, но сожаление от этого ничуть не уменьшалось.

Тем временем начали появляться опоздавшие гости. Нурарихён приветствовал каждого, а некоторых, и вовсе бывших в резиденции клана в последний раз ещё до рождения Рикуо, представлял своему внуку.

— Познакомься, внук! У нас сегодня в гостях Ака-наме!.. — Рикуо и бровью не повёл: взрослея среди ёкаев, он видел и не такое. Киёцугу чуть заметно передёрнулся: об этом ёкае он слышал, встречаться с ним лицом к лицу не хотелось категорически. От одного упоминания об этой в буквальном смысле нечисти начинало подташнивать. Нет, понятно, что у каждого ёкая свои методы: Нурарихён по чужим домам шастает, Цурара замораживает, Натто-козо ходит тут, воняет… он славный малец, но действительно воняет! Но этот… заводится в особо запущенных банях, чтобы слизывать грязь!

— А эта милая девушка — Садзаэ-они*, — умилённо проговорил Нурарихён и принялся «рекламировать» наследника. — А вот и наш виновник торжества, победитель Нуэ…

«Жених на выданье», конечно, не прозвучало, повиснув в воздухе этакой фантомной секирой, вот-вот готовой рухнуть всей своей тяжестью на наследника клана. Сам Рикуо улыбнулся настолько вежливо, насколько смог: что милого было в огромном слизняке, он не понял, особенно на фоне всё чаще звучавших предложений и вопросов вроде «Ну когда же, когда мы получим Четвёртого?». Да и другой облик — распутной красавицы, безусловно, более привычный человеческому взгляду, Рикуо тоже по душе не пришёлся: ему нравились девушки скромные и тихие — как мама.

Отчаявшись разобраться в лабиринтах дедовой логики, следуя которой тот приглашал гостей, Рикуо вернулся к прежнему занятию: продолжил вежливо приветствовать прибывающих, улыбаться и держать лицо.

На сегодняшнюю пьянку… ах, простите, праздник явились действительно все, кто мог покинуть место обитания. И тут Киёцугу понял, что ещё не всё видел в этой жизни, далеко не всё: о последних «опозданцах» не слышал даже он. Кроме уже названных Рикуо (и — опосредованно — его человеческим друзьям) были представлены петух-переросток Басан, змеептицелобстер Ами-кири и — самое убойное — Сириме. Последний представлял собой корявое существо, передвигавшееся на четвереньках задом наперед, и при общении он поворачивался к собеседнику именно пятой точкой. Но не это самое ужасное. У него там был глаз! Невольно Киёцугу вспомнил фразу из дешевого гайдзинского боевика, на который когда-то потащил его Сима. Глаз на … натянуть, в общем. Интересно, создатели фильма видели этого урода или сами додумались?

* * *

Тем временем на кухне девочки, которых Вакана сначала отвела переодеться, постепенно входили в курс дела — и во вкус заодно. Кана, всё ещё путавшаяся в рукавах и складках, — традиционную одежду она, городская девочка, надевала всего-то пару раз в жизни, — искоса посматривала на маму Рикуо и женщин-ёкаев, пытаясь перенять движения и ухватки. Подружкам Маки и Тори приходилось немного легче: как-никак, во время фестивалей, посещать которые они были большие охотницы, им доводилось и дзюни-хитоэ** примерять, не то что домашнюю одежду!

Минут через пятнадцать девочки, споро разделившие обязанности, уже проводили время в уютной и спокойной обстановке. Правда, Кане, обязанностью которой стало отбирать у Ваканы дайкон и следить, чтобы та не брала в руки ничего хрупкого и бьющегося, приходилось постоянно прислушиваться. Пусть она и не была настолько помешана на косметике и уходе за собой, как Маки и Тори, но услышать и запомнить рецепты, которыми пользовалась ещё бабушка Кэдзёро — человеческая, заметьте, бабушка! — хотелось и ей. Иногда свои комментарии вставляли и Цурара, и симпатичная девушка-ёкай Медзу, на вид примерно их лет, очень похожая на человека, только почему-то с коровьим черепом на голове***.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ёкай, в истинном своём облике представляющий собой гигантскую улитку. Во втором облике Садзаэ-они — распутная красотка — обычно довольно любвеобильна. Вот только спать с красавицей не рекомендуется: чревато потерей некоторых... причиндалов.  
> ** Традиционный костюм японских аристократок, буквально «двенадцать кимоно без подкладки». В наше время можно увидеть разве что на некоторых особо торжественных мероприятиях или во время фестивалей.  
> *** Отсылка к... скажем так, видовой принадлежности Гьюки. Помните, в аниме на стенах вместо офуда висели изображения коровки? Так вот, гьюки как таковой — это демон-бык, способный превращаться в прекрасную женщину. Соответственно, и все члены клана Гьюки обладают этой безусловно полезной способностью.


	3. Глава 3

Пиршество было в самом разгаре, на людей уже перестали коситься, а некоторые ёкаи помоложе (или посмелее?) так и вовсе уже пару раз подкатывали с тостами. Сима и Киёцугу и вовсе почувствовали себя своими: когда, куда ни глянь, видишь только необычное и нереальное, то со временем привыкаешь… даже к запаху Натто-козо Киёцугу притерпелся! А опрокинув с ним пару пиал сакэ, и вовсе поведал историю о досадном недоразумении с ёкайским покером. Игра «ароматному» ёкаю была незнакома, но пришлась по душе, учитывая же, что у Киёцугу в кармане всегда была колода-другая, через полчаса уже вся ёкайская мелочь резалась в покер своего имени, заглядывая друг другу в карты, чуть ли не ежесекундно переделывая правила и шумно ругаясь.

В помещении было довольно душно, основной эпицентр внимания и вовсе переместился в сторону картёжников, так что Киёцугу решил выйти проветриться. Задвинул за собой створки фусума*, глубоко вздохнул. Воздух, наполненный ароматом вечно цветущей сакуры, опьянял не хуже доброго сакэ. Киёцугу залюбовался окрестностями… и решил немного прогуляться. Двор был совершенно пуст и отсюда, с энгавы**, просматривался во всех направлениях. В конце концов, даже в гостях у ёкаев плиты двора останутся плитами, а не превратятся, к примеру, в зеркальный лабиринт, а трава не окажется вдруг кровожадными деревьями дзюбокко***. Молодая кровь играла, веселье было в самом разгаре, да и что с ним могло случиться здесь, в самом логове друзей?

И только он собрался обуться, как снизу раздался высокий визгливый голосок.

— Эй, смотри, куда ноги суёшь!

Бакэ-дзори тоже решил насладиться свежим воздухом, полной луной (они что, в какой-то другой реальности живут, эти ёкаи? Как не зайдёшь в гости к Рикуо, у него опять полнолуние!) и звездным небом, завалившись на пороге и совершенно забыв, что его можно спутать с обычной обувью.

Настроение у обоих любителей прекрасного было на редкость созерцательное, так что, слово за слово — и вот, увлёкшись беседой, Киёцугу чуть не забыл вовсе, что он хотел прогуляться по двору. Когда бакэ-дзори воздал должное луне, Киёцугу ещё ничего не понял, этих строк он раньше никогда не слышал:

Тихая лунная ночь...  
Слышно, как на вершине ёлки  
Белка орешки грызёт.****

Но после фразы: «А вот послушай, что я недавно написал, тебе понравится!

"Осень уже пришла!" —  
Шепнул мимоходом мне ветер,  
Подкравшись к подошве моей»*****, —

Киёцугу понял, что ему «посчастливилось» наткнуться не только на поэтически настроенного бакэ-дзори, но на бакэ-дзори со склонностью к плагиату. Посему компанию созерцательной демонической обувки он счёл для себя не очень подобающей: как и все правильные японские школьники, Киёцугу уважал японских поэтов. Не то чтобы особо знал — но уважал.

Однако стратегическое отступление он произвёл максимально тихо: а ну как бакэ-дзори заметит и обидится? А сейчас он, Киёцугу, настолько… эм-м-м… тоже в созерцательное настроение погрузился, так что его и тапок обезумевший победить способен.

Отыскав-таки себе нормальные сандалии, Киёцугу вышел во двор и, двигаясь в тени дома, надеясь не попасться на глаза очередному «милому» гостю, — а вдруг цель его ночной прогулки была чем-то запретным, святыней клана, к примеру, — направился к сакуре, намереваясь если не спрятаться среди ветвей, то хотя бы постоять под сенью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фусума — лёгкая японская дверь-окно, скользящая раздвижная ширма, оклеенная бумагой деревянная основа  
> ** Энгава — опоясывающая дом с двух или трёх сторон открытая галерея или веранда.  
> *** Дзюбокко — деревья, росшие в местах больших сражений и впитывавшие корнями пролитую кровь. Привыкшие к подобной диете, они уже не могли вернуться к традиционному способу питания.  
> **** Оригинал принадлежит перу Басё:  
> Тихая лунная ночь…  
> Слышно, как в глубине каштана  
> Ядрышко гложет червяк.  
> ***** Аналогично, Басё:  
> «Осень уже пришла!» —  
> Шепнул мне на ухо ветер,  
> Подкравшись к постели моей.


	4. Глава 4

То ли путь к сакуре оказался на диво длинным, гораздо длиннее, чем казалось вначале, то ли Киёцугу двигался со скоростью пьяной улитки, ползущей по ветке сосны над пропастью, но цель не приближалась. Мерно поскрипывали ветви деревьев вдоль забора, мерно звучали шаги по истёртым плитам дорожки, мерным — немного не в такт — эхом отзывались шаги за спиной. Киёцугу обернулся, заозирался: никого, лишь луна на небе, отдалённый шум веселья и шелест листвы. Двинулся дальше, теперь уже прислушиваясь, не зазвучит ли снова чужая поступь, и готовый в любой момент обернуться… от испуга даже хмель немного прошёл! Вновь шаги — настороженные, крадущиеся, — молниеносный поворот — и опять пустота за спиной, да в пруду плеснул то ли карп, то ли каппа. Киёцугу кричать был уже готов, но не хотелось рвать воплем разлитые в ночном воздухе тишину и спокойствие.

Вновь повернулся он к сакуре. Может, рвануть к дереву что есть мочи? Или всё же на помощь позвать? Или хотя бы попытаться спокойную поступь изобразить? Сделал шаг — и сзади снова издевательски скрипнула чья-то подошва. С воплем Киёцугу развернулся и замахал руками, то ли отмахиваясь от врага, то ли неприличными жестами его на бой вызывая. Тень свою хаотичными выпадами поразить ему, несомненно, удалось, но не противника — тот традиционно остался неуловим. К тому же желание заплакать — навзрыд, как в сопливом детстве, — откуда-то появилось.

Через пару секунд к издевательскому скрипу шагов за спиной присоединился ещё шелест крыльев — и тоже за спиной. Наверное, именно это и спасло от слёз и возмущённых воплей: плакать без свидетелей (не считать же таковым неуловимого преследователя!) — это одно дело, но на людях или ёкаях — уже совсем другое. Однако если звук шагов стихал, стоило самому Киёцугу остановиться, то шелест крыльев не затихал ни на секунду, постоянно перемещаясь: то обдаст ветром из-за правого плеча, то взъерошит волосы на левом виске.

— А… я тебя знаю?.. — фраза, по сути утвердительная, звучала скорее вопросом. Как будто говоривший сомневался не только в своей способности узнать кого-то при обманчивом свете луны, но и в том, что он вообще способен кого-то узнать… или в том, что способен именно он.

— Эм?.. — Киёцугу всё же набрался смелости и повернулся. Теперь, являя собой поистине образец красноречия, он разглядывал ещё одного ёкая, бывшего, несомненно, довольно близким родственником Карасу-Тэнгу. Но на пиру новый знакомец точно не появлялся. Испуг, вызванный злой шуткой шагавшего за спиной, всё ещё мутил разум и сковывал движения, так что Киёцугу поглядывал на летуна искоса, опасаясь прямым взглядом спровоцировать на агрессию.

— О, Бетобето*, и ты здесь! — взгляд человековорона устремился куда-то за спину Киёцугу. — А что ты здесь делаешь?

— Развлекаюсь, — голос из-за спины был на диво сварлив. — Точнее, развлекался до твоего появления. Эх, вот и нужно было вмешиваться, а?! Такая потеха испорчена! — и лёгкий скрип шагов, каким-то образом зазвучавший обиженно, удалился в сторону недавно покинутого Киёцугу дома.

— Потеха, потеху, потехе… лети отсюда! — напутствовал удаляющегося шутника летун. — О, кто ты, незнакомое созданье, в котором сосредоточены все возможные совершенства, недостатков же нет никаких? — Киёцугу не сразу сообразил, что эти слова были адресованы именно ему. Подобного раньше слышать ему ни от кого не доводилось. — Ты тоже угодил в эти сети, в лабиринт иллюзий и страстей, и готов отдать душу демону? Что предпочтёшь, на стену лезть или в самую узкую щёлку проникнуть? Берегись, потому как можешь зверю дикому уподобиться в своём стремлении**!

— Эм… я вообще-то к сакуре шёл! — не понявший, о чём вещает один из Санба Гарасу, Киёцугу всё же решил признаться в своём стремлении.

— К сакуре? Ты… думы твои сосредоточены на Рикуо? — голос говорившего явно погрустнел. — Достойный выбор…

— Нет! — в итоге сообразивший, что к чему, Киёцугу протестующе замахал руками, наверняка он покраснел при этом так сильно, что стало заметно даже при свете луны. — Я не… нет! Я просто хотел посмотреть на сакуру, ничего больше! Причём здесь Рикуо? Он вообще мой одноклассник, мы вместе в школе учимся!

— Дендрофил? О, юный соратник молодого господина знает толк в извращениях! — голос ёкая звучал мечтательно, в темноте Киёцугу не мог увидеть этого, но готов был поклясться, что собеседник прижмуривается от удовольствия. — А можно мне… посмотреть? — невинность в каждом слове, будто малышка, едва научившаяся ходить, впервые увидела игру в мяч и теперь стоит, очарованная зрелищем. — Ну… пожалуйста!

Киёцугу тихонько вздохнул, только сейчас начиная понимать, что объяснить что-то нетрезвому любопытному ёкаю гораздо сложнее, чем одноклассникам доклады читать, здесь совсем другой подход нужен.

— Моё сердце совершенно свободно! А ты… прости, давно хотел спросить, а как к тебе обращаться-то? И вообще, ты парень или девушка?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Бетобето — совершенно безобидное создание, любящее развлекаться тем, что преследует выбранную жертву, идя за ней след в след. Когда же жертва розыгрыша Бетобето оборачивается, то за спиной никого не оказывается. Увидеть Бетобето может лишь тот, кто идёт навстречу жертве этого ёкая.  
> ** Сасами в хэдканоне автора питает некое романтичное пристрастие к «Гэндзи Моногатари». Естественно, что, будучи немного навеселе, она начинает цитировать и изменять особо понравившиеся фрагменты.


	5. Глава 5

Кана сидела на пятках, закрыв глаза ладонями и зажмурившись — для надёжности.

Кагомэ, кагомэ,  
Каго но нака но тори ва…*

Она уже пятый раз подряд ждала окончания песенки. Впервые в жизни попробованное сладкое сакэ кружило голову, искристым хороводом плясали цветные пятна на обратной стороне век.

Усиро но сё: мэн даарэ?

— Годзу? — едва затих последний звук, неуверенно произнесла она имя недавно присоединившейся к их весёлой компании то ли подружки, то ли сестрёнки Медзу — девушки весьма симпатичной, хотя и несколько грубоватой.

— Не угадала, малышка. Впрочем, я сама виновата, явилась прямо посреди игры, да ещё и без приглашения! — явно женский голос новоприбывшей был хрипловат, хоть и мелодичен, но интонации и мужское «я» заставляло подозревать, что по сравнению с ней даже Годзу покажется образцом кротости и женственности. — Авасима я. Примете новенькую? А на что играете? Вот не поверю, что просто на интерес!

— На истории! — переглянувшись, хором произнесли Тори и Маки. Они вовремя сообразили, что ёкаев чем-нибудь страшным или необычным не удивишь, и одна поделилась детским воспоминанием о фестивале хинамацури, а вторая — историей одной школьной вражды.

— Реальные, — Вакана улыбнулась. Её рассказ о том, как она сама была школьницей, превратился почему-то в мастер-класс о том, как правильно разбирать и чистить пистолет. С демонстрацией и пояснениями. И оружие в её руках при этом смотрелось более уместным, чем несчастные тарелки или дайкон.

— Из жизни, — с непонятной ухмылкой произнесла Годзу, из её недавно рассказанной истории девочки узнали о том, что многие камни совсем не то, чем кажутся, а ещё о том, как важно правильно попросить незнакомца «подержать ребёночка» и вовремя смыться.

— Только не страшные! Пожалуйста! — добавила сама Кана, которую «раскрутили» на подробный рассказ о встрече с Унгайкё, ёкаем-из-за-зеркала.

— Не страшные, говоришь? Ну, так слушайте… — Вакана жестом поманила Кану, и девочка понятливо освободила место в круге для Авасимы, и та начала свой рассказ: — Случилось это совсем недавно, когда мы уже покинули деревню с малышом Рикуо. Занесла нас тогда нелёгкая в лабиринт торий — и не спрашивайте, какого мы туда попёрлись! Всё равно ведь не вспомню!

Слушая очередную историю о том, что не все камни то, чем кажутся, а омокару-иши в незнакомых святилищах лучше не поднимать, Кана не могла отделаться от мысли, что всё было отнюдь не так весело и солнечно, как рассказывает Авасима. Но теперь разве ж узнаешь правду…

— Успокоила я того мальчишку. Вот, собственно, и всё, — Авасима улыбнулась и довольно прижмурилась.

— А лабиринт?! Как тебе вырваться-то удалось? — Маки, Тори и Кана воскликнули почти в один голос.

— Ну, я же сказала: успокоила мальчишку — страх в его сердце рассеялся, следом начал рассыпаться и лабиринт. А после этого Ниндзюнамэн Сэндзю Мукадэ хватило и одного удара.

Присутствующие переглянулись; Кэдзёро, видимо, бывшая свидетельницей тех событий, кивнула своим мыслям:

— Прости, пожалуйста, — извинилась она за всех присутствующих. — Ну что, продолжаем?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Детская игра. Ведущий садится в центре и закрывает глаза, играющие поют песенку и движутся в хороводе. Как только песенка заканчивается, хоровод останавливается, ведущий должен угадать, кто же из играющих оказался у него за спиной.
> 
> Текст:  
> Кагомэ, кагомэ,  
> Каго но нака но тори ва  
> Ицу ицу дэяру?  
> Ёакэ но бан ни  
> Цуру то камэ га субэтта.  
> Усиро но сё: мэн даарэ?
> 
> Перевод:  
> Кагомэ, кагомэ,  
> Птичка в клетке,  
> Когда, когда же ты выйдешь?  
> На исходе рассвета  
> Цапля и черепаха поскользнулись.  
> Кто стоит у тебя за спиной?
> 
> Игра называется по первой строчке песни.


	6. Глава 6

— Что он делает?

— Идёт.

— Голый?

— Да!

— Почему? Зачем?

— Тише ты, услышит! Сейчас он опять сюда свернёт, цукумогами* тихонько ширмы местами поменяют… Позже расскажу!

— Да после того, как госпожа Цурара привела в дом дряхлого ко-дама**, из которого уже труха сыплется, ничего он не услышит, даже если под ухом кричать! Старик совсем уже забыл, кто он и зачем, не повторяет звуки, а питается ими!

* * *

Сима зашипел, в очередной раз споткнувшись.

Отсутствие любимой на празднике — Цурара мелькнула на несколько минут и пропала, сославшись на дела клана, — порядком испортило ему настроение. Даже хорошая компания и весёлая гулянка не помогли: взгляд Симы то и дело обращался в сторону входа. Но, как ни странно, выход ему подсказали старики. Обычно Сима старался держаться подальше от тех, кто всем развлечениям предпочитает обсуждать, как небо во времена их юности было синее, а трава гуще и выше. И вообще, современная молодежь ведь совершенно забыла традиции…

На слове «традиции» Симу вдруг перемкнуло, и он истово поклялся сам себе, что никогда в жизни больше не будет возмущаться и шипеть, даже если ему придётся общаться со всеми престарелыми родственниками сразу. Кажется, от восторга и предвкушения скорой встречи с любимой он даже слегка воспарил над полом — но тут же взял себя в руки и заозирался. А ну как кто заметит и догадается, а то и вовсе сорвёт все его планы!

Всё было тихо. То есть, конечно, всё было наоборот безумно шумно и весело — по-иному ёкаи гулять просто не умели. Но на него никто не обращал особого внимания.

Выспросив у пролетающего мимо духа хито-дамы*** и удивившись попутно собственной способности понять его ответ, Сима тихонько прокрался наружу, ненадолго завис на энгаве, любуясь луной, — и крадучись пошёл к дому для слуг, в котором в этом совершенно безумном поместье и обитал клан цукумогами. У самого порога он ещё раз огляделся — не смотрит ли кто — разделся, спрятав одежду под крыльцо рядом с обувью, и, как в омут с головой, нырнул внутрь.

Дом для слуг встретил Симу совершенной, просто-таки идеальной темнотой и тишиной. Не скрипели половицы под ногой, не было слышно похрапываний или шепотков, ночных сонных стонов или шороха трения одеяла об матрас. Воздух как будто застыл вокруг него, спрессованной ватой облепил тело, норовя забраться в рот и в уши.

Как передвигаться в этом киселе, в который превратился здешний воздух (интересно, а бывает ли воздух-ёкай?), было неясно, но Сима вдруг вспомнил первое правило заблудившегося в лабиринте — и медленно двинулся вперёд, держась правой стороны и постоянно слегка касаясь ладонью стены.

Однако местный лабиринт стараний Симы не оценил: стены множились, возникали то сразу за спиной, то прихотливо изгибались, выводя его в ту же точку, откуда начинался путь. Будь здесь хоть капелька света, а на руке часы (снятые вместе с одеждой), Сима мог бы подумать, что блуждает по кругу уже не первые сутки. Но света не было. Часов тоже.

Да и уверенность, с которой он когда-то шагнул за этот порог, куда-то подевалась.

* * *

— Что-что он делает?

— Ёбаи****!

— Не ругайся, лучше объясни сразу! Вот я же не ругаюсь!

— Я же сказал, ёбаи! Это традиция такая, людская. Они так друг к другу ночью в гости ходят.

— Люди странные. И традиции у них странные. Вот то ли дело у нас!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Цукумогами — общее название для вещей, обрётших душу. Самые юные из них, недавно осознавшие себя, насчитывают сто лет и более.  
> ** Ко-дама — древесный дух, обожающий подшучивать над людьми, повторяя голоса и звуки, рождая эхо.  
> *** Одно из самых безобидных японских сверхъестественных существ — сгусток лунного или янтарного цвета пламени, в который превращается душа недавно умершего. Обычно на этом свете не задерживаются, уходя на следующую ступень бытия. Но бывают и исключения.  
> **** Ёбаи — японская традиция, позволявшая молодым людям скрытно проникать в дома девушек по ночам и вступать с ними в половую связь с согласия партнёрши и с молчаливого согласия её родителей.


	7. Вместо эпилога

Они собирались все в спальне Рикуо. В сошедшем с ума доме, когда, открывая фусума, ты попадал почему-то не на энгаву, а во внутренний коридор, а одни и те же помещения, подобно чересчур игривым щенкам, постоянно бросались под ноги, именно эта комната стала неким надёжным центром, основой незыблемой и постоянной.

Первыми пришли девочки, всё ещё в традиционных домашних нарядах, а не в повседневном, донельзя смущённые и прячущие глаза не только от своих спутников, но и друг от друга. Ещё бы, ведь засыпали все вместе, прямо на кухне, весёлой женской компанией (госпожа Вакана, выглянув посреди ночи в коридор, настоятельно не рекомендовала кому-то покидать помещение), а среди проснувшихся наутро оказалось целых трое мужчин! Но когда эти самые трое мужчин предложили проводить их, девочки единогласно согласились.

Следующим — со стороны двора — появился Киёцугу в компании высокого крылатого существа непонятного пола. Волосы Киёдзюдзю, обычно слегка встрёпанные, в этот раз напоминали настоящее гнездо, но некоторая отрешённость во взгляде почему-то отбивала всякое желание задавать вопросы.

Сам хозяин комнаты, взъерошенный и слегка помятый, почему-то всё ещё в ночном облике, пришёл чуть позже в компании Натто-Козо. Судя по тому, как маленький ёкай интересовался, куда молодой господин исчез так неожиданно прямо посреди гулянки, встретились они только что, в коридоре, вместе пытаясь выбраться из лабиринта коридоров и комнат.

Следом, почти одновременно — неуклюже распахнув перевязанными руками фусума, ввалился Сима в компании Цурары. Весь в бинтах, с шелушащимся лицом и слегка обмороженными губами, Сима был совершенно, просто-таки неприлично счастлив. При виде Рикуо юки-онна налилась цветом как свежепоспевший помидор, но тут же улыбнулась, вздёрнула подбородок и придвинулась ближе к своему спутнику. Впрочем, задумавшийся Рикуо лишь слегка кивнул и поздоровался, никак не реагируя на этот молчаливый вызов.

— Итак, друзья мои, доброе утро! — оглядев присутствующих, будто пересчитывая их по головам, начал он. — У меня для вас несколько новостей, как хороших, так и… не очень. Во-первых, мы все выжили, все стали чуточку мудрее… — переждав, пока стихнут смешки (особенно веселились девочки, по всей видимости, представившие, как им в жизни может помочь умение «подержать ребёночка»), он продолжил. — Во-вторых, все, наверное, уже в курсе, что дом сошёл с ума, и вместо правого крыла вполне можно попасть во внутренний двор… — Рикуо сделал шаг в сторону и распахнул створки фусума, демонстрируя сказанное. — Попасть сюда у нас с вами, друзья мои, получилось, но вот выйти в ближайшее время мы вряд ли сможем: дзасики вараси перепили, и теперь найти или найтись с их помощью невозможно, зато запутают так, что и три стены лабиринтом окажутся! И вообще, узнаю, какая сволочь их так напоила — накажу, чтоб неповадно было! Ну и в-третьих, дед исчез вместе со всеми теми гостями, которых я вчера впервые видел. Оставил лишь записку, мол, ты за старшего, раз подписался на это дело. Скоро буду, слетаю только к гайдзинам на гей-парад — и тут же обратно!

Первым осознал всю глубину произошедшего Натто-Козо:

— Порядок, братва, гуляем!


End file.
